Hannah's Tales of the Thriller
This is the eleventh story written in the 9th grade year (2010-2011) and the thirteenth written in the series. The story is a three act plot which introduces Raven as a new fictional villain. It takes place in June 2011, preceeding the summer vacation. Summery Act 1: Lost in the Graveyard Armand is having troubling nights as he has been having dreams of being kissed by Danielle. He doesn't like it as he knows that Taylor is Danielle's boyfriend and that he himself likes Sophia Eve more but he doesn't share it with anyone so as to avoid hurt feelings and distrust. It is almost the end of the school year and as a treat, the class's history teacher, Mr. Fredrickson, has decided to take the class on a nighttime tour of a cemetary. Upon arriving at the cememtary the class devides into groups: Lukas and Evan, Olenka and Alisa, Tui and Katherine, Yaniv and Dakota, and Taylor, and Sophia and Thea, leaving Armand, Hannah, and Sabine together and Mr. Fredrickson at the gate. Before they go, Mr. Fredrickson asks Armand if he should have warned the students about a werewolf prowling about. Armand dismisses the idea saying there's no such things as werewolves but then adding hesitantly that there might be since all his classmates have been turning into other mythical creatures. Armand takes Hannah's invitation to go exploring with her and Sabine, who seems to be acting strangely. Armand explains that it's the full moon while Hannah suggests that it was Sabine's overexcitment at getting mermaid powers which Armand heard nothing of. Willa, Olenka and Alisa are out trying to get pictures for photography class, using the cemetary as a setting to conclude their 'amateur trifecta'. Tui and Kat are looking at memorial stones of Tui's dead ancestors (not really, I'm just using creative liecense). 'Kat gets inspired to create a horror-core rap group but Tui objects to Kat having the stage name 'Kathrina Mortiz' as one of her ancestors name is 'Rina'. Gabriel, Yaniv and Dakota are practicing how long they can hold their breaths in case they encounter the Dead. They each fail miserably. Meanwhile Hannah, Sabine and Armand decide to go hunt for a pixie and capture it as doing so will make the pixie turn their money into gold or grant any wish they desire. Sabine suggests they go hunting from the top of a hill. Hannah agrees though Armand questions the name of the hill: 'Snarling Hungry Wolf Hill'. Elsewhere Julian, Lukas and Evan are searching for a zombie slave but all the tombstones they come across have weird names. Evan is close to losing his patience so Julian and Lukas have to calm him before continuing their search. Taylor and Danielle are taking photographs for their own purposes though Danielle strangly doesn't appear in any of the pictures. Danielle finally reveals to Taylor that it's side-effects of her vampire attack and that she's worried that her vampiric form will return and cause harm to him. Taylor dismisses it but is shortly afterwards attacked by a werewolf to Danielle's horror. Hannah, Sabine and Armand are hiking the hill when Armand notices a memorial stone dedicated to his ancestor Armand DePotter (this is for real). Hannah and Sabine immediately suggests that Armand is related to Harry Potter but Armand scoffs at the thought saying that Harry Potter is not related to him ''(this is true). Evan, Julian and Lukas are still having no luck in finding a zombie with a good name. Lukas attempts a bad joke in order to lighten the situation but Julian and Evan aren't buying it. Sophia, Thea and Alana are exploring the cemetary. Alana turns herself into a centaur to give Sophia and Thea's aching feet a rest but is suddenly attacked by a vampire. Sophia and Thea run away from the scene. Afterwards Thea feels bad for abandoning Alana but Sophia strangly dismisses the thought, leading Thea to discover that Sophia had been a vampire all along. Horrified Thea narrowly escapes and runs into the night hoping to find someone else. Reaching the top of the hill, Armand spots a pixie at the bottom and is about to suggest a sensible strategy to the girls when Hannah interupts by saying that 'making sense doesn't exist anymore'. Apparently she is taking to Lela's rule about nothing making sense anymore. Armand remarks that all this nosensible talk is reminding him of the Thomas the Tank Engine stories that appear on television (at the time) and how pointless they are. Willa, Alisa and Olenka are still taking photos when Olenka slips and falls into a pond, taking Willa with her. Alisa discovers that Olenka slipped on some rings. Assuming the rings to be their magic tadpole rings, Willa and Olenka put them on to see if they still work and disappear into the water. Evan suggests to Julian that they give the search up, to which Julian passes off the notion. Lukas then finds the grave of Michael Jackson but the three boys discover a problem: Michael Jackson is not in his grave. Hannah, Sabine and Armand are in hiding waiting to spring a trap on the pixie when they are suddenly cornered by the werewolf. The werewolf is about to pounce them when the pixie appears making the werewolf disappear. Hannah assumes that the pixie will do what she what but comes to a disappointing fact: she never caught the pixie so he won't do what she wants. Hannah turns to Sabine and Armand only to find that they have disappeared. Sabine, pulling Armand, is trying to make her way through the cememtary. Armand however questions her actions. First off: they've completly abandoned Hannah to fend for herself. Second: Sabine made all attempts to save herself and Armand without even giving a thought to care about Hannah. Thirdly: Sabine is leading him down the opposite side of the hill where the surroundings are unfamiliar. Finally: Sabine mentions without much explaination that he has to meet someone. Armand pulls away from her, goes off his own way and (literally) runs into Dr. Von Goosewing, the 'world famous' vampire hunter who is currently hunting for Count Duckula in the area. Armand and Sabine (who chased after him) assure him that Duckula is dead due to their previous encounter but to no avail. Goosewing's niece, Vanna, appears and tells him that his asistant needs asisting. Just when Vanna gets into conversation with Armand and Sabine, Goosewing returns being chased by Duckula's butler Igor. Armand, Sabine and Vanna also take to their heels but soon after Armand (literally) runs into Count Duckula. Igor briefly explains that the Duckula Armand and Sabine previously encountered was the last generation and that they are now facing the new generation which has a vampiric fault: he's vegetarian and wants nothing to do with vampirism or anything evil for that matter. Just when Duckula makes his aquaintance with Vanna, Goosewing reappears, infuriated that Duckula is flirting with his niece. Goosewing shoots a wooden stake but misses and hits a werewolf. Seeing the werewolf everyone scrams and Armand (yes, literally again) runs into Danielle who survived the werewolf attack and is in tears because of shock. She takes them to Taylor and Armand orders Duckula to take Taylor to a hospital. Duckula meanwhile gets Goosewing off his tail by convincing him to take up werewolf hunting. Later Armand, Danielle and Sabine encounter Hannah who had been turned into a pixie by the pixie. Armand catches her and wishes for her to asist him until the spell over her wears off. Soon afterwards they happen by the pond where Alisa, now joined by Tui and Kat, is searching for Olenka and Willa. Sabine offers to search for them and dives into the pond turning into a mermaid. Kat notes that she has a different tail fin and Sabine offers to tell her why. Before Armand can stop her, Sabine pulls Kat into the water. Armand then realises that Sabine gained powers of not a mermaid but a vampire mermaid. Alisa pulls her arm out of the water only to find two leeches on her arm. The leeches are acutally Willa and Olenka who have turned into leeches because of their newly found rings. Gabriel and Dakota appear carrying Yaniv who has also been attacked by the werewolf. Armand wonders why all this is happening when Thea appears chased by Alana and Sophia who vampirise Alisa, Gabriel and Dakota and try to capture Armand. Armand, with the help of Thea, Tui, Danielle and Hannah, fight off the vampirised kids and run away. Tui unfortunately is attacked by the werewolf and the others are forced to abandon her. Armand and the girls eventually meet the person behind all the horrific events happening that night; Raven, a gothic vampira who is identical in appearance to Danielle. Raven is also a niece to Count Romanus. She is fullfilling the law of the vampire customs that state that a relative of a vampire killed by a human must avenge the deceased by killing the killer. Raven blames Armand for killing Count Romanus as he was holding a crossbow loaded with a stake (though technically Sophia caused him to fire the stake). However Raven has a problem which makes Armand sick: she's attracted to him and desires him to be her mate. Raven attempts to hypnotise each of the students to her power. First she tries to hypnotise Armand into succumbing to her lustful temptations. Then she hypnotises Danielle into violently attacking Armand. Each time Raven attempts a hypnosis she is always stopped when a cross, obtained by Hannah, is held up before her. Armand tells Raven that he'd rather be dead than be her mate and offers her to kill him. However Raven reveals that vampires can't kill humans and need assasins which explains why Count Duckula is around; she hired Igor as an assasin as both have Armand on their death list (Igor's reason being that his previous master, whom he was fond of, was destroyed in the same fiasco that Count Romanus met his end). At the same time Armand also realises that his recent dreams have been predicting meeting Raven and not Danielle falling for him. As for all the vampirisms and werewolf attacks on everyone else, they were for Raven's amusment. Raven also reveals to Armand and the girls who the werewolf's next victim would be which prompts them to leave. Act 1 ends as they arrive too late: Mr. Fredrickson has already been attacked. Act 2: The Evil of the Thriller Taylor wakes up inside a cage in Armand's basement having been knocked unconscious when the werewolf attacked him. Armand brought him over to his house (along with Tui and Yaniv who are put in seperate cages) to test an antidote for their werewolf bites. However he is missing the vital ingredient of aconitum (aka wolf's bane). Hannah offers to go and find some though it takes her a long time to locate a patch of aconitum. Meanwhile Armand has to put up with Danielle wanting to stay with Taylor, even after sundown when the most dangerous time for them starts. In order to secure their safety Armand puts a blanket up over the windows to hide Taylor, Tui and Yaniv from the full moon. Unfortunately the blanket he uses proves to be too thick for the tacks and falls, letting in all the moon light and turning the kids into werewolves. Armand and Danielle try to escape through the front door, only to find Sophia (still a vampira) waiting for them. Slamming the door in her face, the two run out the back door but are attacked by the other vampire kids. The werewolf kids however fight them off and while that's happening, Armand and Danielle run around his house in hopes off escaping but Sophia trips Armand up and sends them tumbling down the hill and into a tree. Armand injures his leg during the process and can't run. The vampires flee and the werewolves target Armand and Danielle again. Suddenly (to Armand's bewilderment) Danielle grows antlers out of her shoulder and fights the werewolves. Just when the werewolves prepare to strike back Hannah appears throwing aconitum at the werewolves sedating them. Armand asks Danielle where she got her newly revealed powers to which Danielle answers that she was born with them. Armand faints. Elsewhere at Castle Duckula (which has a teleportation device) Raven meets with Igor to discuss with him the purpose of being in America. She wants him to kill Armand if she fails to blackmail him into becoming her mate. Igor wickedly agrees to do the job. Back at Armand's home Danielle explains her powers: she was actually born to a mythical race called the stag arelan (half human/half stag hybrids) but a plague struck the stag arelan and she and her family were forced to escape and live as humans amongst the human world for the rest of their days. Hannah finishes the potion and Armand uses it to restore the werewolves into humans. Hannah offers to take the rest of the formula to Mr. Fredrickson (who during this time had been in hospital tranquilized. Armand allows the rest of his friends to spend the night and retires. Before he is about to take a shower, Armand is visited by Raven who again tries to seduce him. Armand stops her and tells her that he can discuss with her about some propositions concerning his perdicament at the pond in the cemetary. Raven agrees and disappears. When everyone else is asleep Armand tries to sneak out but is discovered by Hannah who was just returning from the hospital having given Mr. Fredrickson the cure. Hannah wants to join him to help him but Armand refuses not wanting to get her into danger to which Hannah reminds him that she had gotten the cross to hold Raven back and she had saved him from the werewolves. Armand apologises and takes her along. Dr. Von Goosewing is going on his first night of werewolf hunting when he comes across Julian, Lukas and Evan who have returned to the graveyard to try and find a zombie slave. Goosewing explains his purpose and Evan eagerly joins him tired and annoyed about the boys unsuccessful search for a zombie. Willa and Olenka are still at the pond when Armand and Hannah arrives. Not knowing the two girls are around Armand tells Hannah about Willa's courage and fierce determination, especially with a blade. He was just commenting on her skills in fighting against the Merminator when the said person appears with his lackeys. The Merminator learned about the vampire mermaids (Kat and Sabine) and is intent on hunting them down. A brief fight ensures ending with the Merminator stabbing Armand in the heart and killing him, much to the horror of Hannah, Willa and Olenka (still in hiding). Igor and Raven appear and the Merminator (who has the power of telepathy) tells them not to worry about their problems concerning Armand anymore. Igor becomes impressed with the Merminator's interest in terminating mermaids and befriends him. Before leaving the scene Raven gives Armand a pitiful farewell and leaves a kiss on his lips. Horrified Hannah, Willa and Olenka finally emerge from their hiding places and weep for Armand before going to tell the other kids at his house. Act 2 ends when Sabine and Kat emerge, when the others have gone, and pull Armand into the water. Act 3: needs a title Count Duckula is having dinner with Vanna in Castle Duckula when he realises that Igor is not around. A loud bagpipe sound is heard from outside which is revealed to be Thea. Thea decided to use bagpipes to ward off any enimies. Count Duckula asks her if she has seen Igor, to which she replied she did see him from a distance walking with a goth girl and a person cloaked in black. Infuriated that Igor left the castle without permission or notice, Duckula prepares to leave and find him. Hannah, Willa and Olenka return with the other kids only to find that Armand is missing. He reappears but as an undead vampiric merman. He attempts to drag Willa into the water but Hannah saves her by throwing a vampire antidote onto Armand. The rest of the students are shortly afterwards attacked by the other vampire kids (Sophia, Gabriel, Dakota, Alisa and Alana). Armand emerges from the pond, back to life and fully restored to human form, and helps Hannah in throwing the rest of the antidote onto the vampire kids. Then Armand prepares to fight the Merminator, Raven and Igor, this time with all his friends. Raven, now knowing that Armand is dead, tries to seduce the Merminator, but he is onto her game and rejects her advancements. Then they come across Sabine and Kat and capture them. The Merminator is pleased that now nothing will get in his way until Armand appears, amazing all the villains. The Merminator's lackeys assume Armand is a ghost but Raven objects knowing that 'this ghost' has blood in his vains. She is about to attack Armand when Goosewing and Evan stop her and hold her in place. Armand and the others confront the Merminator and Igor. Count Duckula, Vanna and Thea arrive in a Ford Model T car. Goosewing, distracted by Vanna's appearance, is knocked out by Raven who along with the Merminator and Igor hijack the car and drive off leaving the lackeys behind. They drive off a distance before turning around intending to run Armand over. Armand however is prepared for them. Giving Thea his sparkle whistle he waits for the oncoming car. Thea transports herself into the car and blows into her bagpipes loudly disrupting everyone's concentration and sending them down the hill. Thea safely transports herself out of the car and back to the group. Out of control the car speeds down the hill towards Castle Duckula. The Merminator abandons the car to save himself, rejecting Raven's cries for help. The car zooms into the Castle and crashes in the hallway. Duckula follows the car down after giving Vanna a brief farewell and races into the castle before it is transported back to Transylvania. Goosewing recovers shortly afterwards. Not wanting to give up his hunt for Duckula, he boards his blimp, taking Vanna with him and flies off. Armand meanwhile gives Sabine and Kat the antidote which restores them. Satisfied Armand starts to head back but comes face to face with the werewolf. Armand gives the werewolf the aconitum antidote which reveals to the kids that it's actually Michael Jackson (yes, in his zombie form) who dances with a group of other zombies rising out of the grave to his cover of 'Thriller'. The kids (even Armand) join in the dancing. One of the dancing zombie falls dead to which Julian and Lukas (having just arrived and missing all the action) notice. After learning the name of the zombie from Michael Jackson, Julian, Lukas and Evan decide that's the coolest name they've heard all the nights they spent searching. They prepare to reanimate the zombie to use it as a slave only to find that they can't because their pickled monkey fingers had been stolen by Igor and they can't bring the zombie back to life without them. As soon as the song ends the zombies all disappear and the kids remark that it was the best time they ever danced to 'Thriller'. Armand finds the aftermath a little awkward as they've all been dancing in the dark to a rap song along with a bunch of zombies but admits that it was a wild conclusion to their 9th grade year. The students leave as a raven with a red shine in it's feathers eyes them. Characters Kids *Hannah *Willa *Olenka *Rose Tui *Katherine *Alisa *Danielle *Thea *Sophia *Alana *Sabine *Armand *Gabriel *Taylor *Julian *Lukas *Evan *Yaniv *Dakota *Sophia Eve (Mentioned) *Vita (Mentioned) *Lela (Mentioned) Teachers *Mr. Fredrickson Deceased People *Michael Jackson Trains *Thomas the Tank Engine (Mentioned) Vampires *Count Duckula XVII *Count Duckula XVI (Mentioned) Transylvainian Residents *Igor *Nanny *Dr. Von Goosewing *Vanna *Heinrich (Mentioned) Created Characters *Raven *The Merminator *The Merminator's Bodyguard 1 *The Merminator's Bodyguard 2 *The Merminator's Bandit *The Pixie *Count Romanus (Mentioned) Songs *Thriller - Michael Jackson *My Childhood Vampires - Mariah Carey (Not actually sure if this song really exists or not as there seems to be no music video for it) Category:Stories Category:9th Grade